Das Drehbuch
by Dark YunaG
Summary: Severus & Harry, den Rest lest selber.


Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR, nix Kohle.

"Mitkommen, Potter!", sagte Snape kalt. Diese Stimme ließ Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren, doch sich keiner Schuld bewußt folgte er dem Tränkemeister. Er hatte wirklich nichts getan, also warum wollte Snape ihn bestrafen. Nichts desto trotz dackelte Harry mit gesenktem Kopf und einem unguten Gefühl im Magen hinter Snape her. In dessen Büro angekommen deutete der Professor dem Jungen an, sich zu setzen, während er selbst neben ihm stehen blieb.

"Leer deine Taschen aus!", sagte der Tränkemeister in ruhigem Ton.

"Warum?" diese Wort kam ohne Nachzudenken aus Harry und sofort nachdem er es gesprochen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass es ein Fehler war. Snapes Augen weiteten sich und seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf.

"Potter", herrschte Snape den Schüler an.

"Er sieht wirklich sexy aus, wenn er wütend ist.", dachte Harry. "Nein das ist jetzt wirklich kein guter Zeitpunkt über sowas nachzudenken. Böser Harry! Hör sofort auf damit.", mahnte er sich selber, während er Snape anstarrte.

"Ich sagte, du sollst deine Tasche ausleeren!"

Harry hatte ihn schon oft so wütend gesehen, aber die Siegesgewissheit in dessen Augen, beunruhigte ihn weitaus mehr. Mit einem trockenen Schlucken kam er jedoch der Aufforderung nach.

Auf dem Schreibtisch häuften sich die Bücher, dann kamen Schreibfedern und noch drei Pergamentrollen.

"Verdammt", dachte sich Snape. "Filch leidet in letzter Zeit wirklich unter Paranoia. Aber wenn ich Potter noch etwas reizte, komme ich vielleicht doch noch auf meine Kosten." Plötzlich wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit, jedoch auf eine Pergamentrolle gezogen. Sie lag etwas offen da, sodass man gut zwei Zeilen lesen konnte. Hatte Snape darauf wirklich seinen Namen gelesen. Er griff nach dem Pergament, was Harrys Kehle einen undefinierbaren Laut entlockte. Dadurch bestärkt rollte Snape das Schriftstück auf und begann zu lesen.

"Das sind nur Hausaufgaben!" Harrys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein erbärmliches Quieken.

"Soso", murmelte Snape, seine Blick blieb jedoch auf dem Pergament hängen. Der Tränkemeister, den nicht so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen konnte, musste sich jeden Satz zweimal durchlesen, um wirklich zu begreifen, was er hier vor sich hatte.

"Verdammte Hermine: Schreib einfach alles auf, das hilft mir meistens meine Gedanken zu ordnen.", fluchte Harry innerlich. "So ein Schwachsinn, und dumm wie ich war hab ich es wirlich getan. Wenn ich Hermine das nächste Mal sehe, werde ich bei ihr mal was ordnen. Sofern ich jemals wieder lebend hier rauskomme. Verdammte Hermine!!!"

Unterdessen quälte Snape in seinem Kopf ein ganz anderer Gedanke. "Warum zum Teufel hatte Potter diese zugebenermaßen relativ blumige Darstellung über mich geschrieben. Was hat dieser Bastard mit meinen Augen die einen Weg in die Ewigkeit gefunden hatten , zu schaffen oder mit meiner Stimme die jeder Operndiva Konkurrenz gemacht hätte ."

Merkwürdigerweise war die Wut schon nach den ersten Zeilen aus Snape gewichen, und in einer sehr abartigen Weise fühlte er sich geschmeichelt, aber er kam einfach nicht dahinter, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

Als er mit Lesen fertig war, starrte er Potter an, der zumindest den Anstand hatte, betreten zu Boden zu blicken und ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten, Potter!", fragte Snape in ruhigem Ton.

"Ich weiß nicht, Sir", Harry hatte seine Stimme noch immer nicht unter Kontrolle gebracht.

"Das ist nur ein Traum", dachte sich Harry. "Er ist nur ein bisschen anders als die letzten mit Snape, nicht ganz so befriedigend und vor allem feucht, aber doch nur ein Traum. Wach auf Harry!!" Doch noch während er sich selber zwingen wollte endlich aufzuwachen, wusste er das es keinen Sinn hatte. Er war noch immer in Snapes Büro, dessen Inhaber sich derzeit in sinen Sessel nidergelassen hatte.

"Potter, du wist mir auf der Stelle sagen, was das hier soll." Er wedelte wild mit dem Pergament in der Hand.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Sir." Wie offensichtlich wollte es Snape denn noch, reichte das alles denn nicht. Harry würde es niemals auch noch offen aussprechen, diese Genugtuung würde er ihm nicht verschaffen. Trotzalledem wunderte sich Harry etwas darüber, dass Snape nicht mal wütend war. Und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, Snape hatte gar nicht alles gelesen, nur den ersten Teil. Dieser war zwar auch sehr peinlich, aber es war nicht ganz so schlimm, es gab noch Hoffnung hier relativ heil rauszukommen.

Doch auch Snape hatte in dem Moment, da er so wild wedelte, entdeckt, dass der Text noch weiter ging. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Harry entrollte er das Pergament weiter auf und las auch den Rest.

"Sie sollten das besser nicht lesen, Professor, bitte." Das war die letzte Hoffnung die Harry noch blieb, Snape vom Lesen abzuhalten, doch genauso gut hätte er eine Mauer anflehen können. Der Tränkemeister ignorierte ihn einfach und las weiter.

Innerlich wusste er, dass Potter recht hatte, er sollte das hier wirklich nicht lesen. Auf dem Pergament, waren sie beide die Akteure und sie taten Dinge, die ein Lehrer nie mit einem Schüler tun sollte und schon gar nicht ein Snape mit einem Potter.

Harry sah zu wie Snapes Gesichtsausdruck beim Lesen sich wie in Zeitlupe veränderte. Anfangs schien noch ein riesiges Fragezeichen in seinen Augen zu leuchten, doch dann gewann das Entsetzten immer mehr an Stärke und wurde dann von einem angewiderten Ausdruck verdrängt.

Innerlich brach es Harry das Herz, er war sich zwar klar, das Snape nicht gerade positiv reagieren würde, aber dass dieser so angeekelt sein würde hätte er nicht erwartet. Diese kleine Geschichte war aus einer Laune heraus entstanden und Snape sollte sie eigentlich nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass Harry nicht wollte, dass das alles wirklich passierte, in Wahrheit wünschte er sich mehr als alles andere, dass Snape diese ganzen Dinge und viele andere mit ihm anstellte.

Snape unterdessen schien langsam zu begreifen, warum Potter das alles verfasst hatte. Anfangs war er noch der Meinung gewesen, Potter wollte ihn mit diesem Schriftstück demütigen, auch wenn ihm nicht ganz klar war wie, doch jetzt. Jetzt sah die ganze Sache etwas anders aus, auch wenn Snape das nicht wahr haben wollte. Denn mit seinem Dokument demütigte sich Potter selbst mehr, als jeden anderen.

Snape atmete zweimal scharf ein, dann sah er Harry direkt in Augen und sagte: "Verschinde sofort aus meinem Büro, keine Sorge die Konsequenzen wirst du noch früh genug zu tragen haben."

Harry warf ihm einen letzten hilflosen Blick zu als er jedoch die Blitze, die aus Snapes Augen zu sprühen schienen, geradewegs fühlen konnte, rannte er fast zur Tür hinaus.

"Snape wird den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten, damit die Demütigung ihr höchstes Ausmaß erreichen kann. Wenn ich gleich packe, schaffe ich es vielleicht rechtzeitig zu verschwinden, bevor es bei den Schülern die Runde gemacht hat. Verfluchte Hermine.", dachte Harry seufzend.

Zwei Tage später war jedoch noch rein gar nichts passiert, auch wenn seine Koffer fertig zur Abreise bereitstanden, regte sich ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung in ihm. Heute nachmittag würde er jedoch Snape das erste Mal wieder begenen müssen, zwar hatte er es in den letzten Tagen sehr erfolgreich geschafft, das Essen und somit den Grund seiner schlaflosen Nächte zu meiden, doch heute war das Zusammentreffen unausweichlich. Am schlimmsten war jedoch das Gefühl, das Snape seine Rache vor der gesamten Klasse ausführen würde. Es wäre für Harry weniger schlimm, wenn alle wußten, dass er eher etwas für Männer übrig hatte, aber Snape, gerade für Snape.

Harry hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, dass Snape in den letzten Tagen genauso schlecht geschlafen hatte, wie er selbst.

"Potter kann unmöglich wissen, dass ich für den männlichen Teil der Gesellschaft auf dem Markt stehe, oder doch, verflucht wenn das öffentlich wird." Dieser Gedanke schoss Snape in den letzten Tagen immer wieder durch den Kopf. Auch das Pergament schien seinen eigenen Willen zu haben, denn es landete oftmals einfach so in seiner Hand, ohne das der Tränkemeister wusste, wie es dort hin gelangt war.

Zu Harrys Überraschung verlief die Zaubertrankstunde, für ihre Verhältnisse relativ normel. Snape verhielt sich ungerecht wie eh und je, gegenüber Harry und den anderen Gryffindors, doch Harry wagte es nicht aufzuatmen. Vielleicht wollte ihn Snape nur in Sicherheit wiegen, um dann erst zuzuschlagen. Die Stunde verging für Harry schleppend langsam, doch selbst, als sie zu Ende war, war nichts passiert. Harry war gerade im Begriff zur Tür herauszustürmen, als Snape ihn aufhielt: "Potter, wir müssen noch über deine Strafe sprechen."

Ron und Hermine warfen ihm fragende Blicke zu, doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schleifte langsam zum Schreibtisch.

Dort angekommen, wagte er es nicht dem Professor in die Augen zu sehen.

"Du kommst heute abend 19 Uhr in mein Büro, Potter."

Harry nickte knapp, machte kehrt und eilte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Punkt sieben stand er vor Snapes Büro, wagte jedoch noch nicht anzuklopfen, geschweige denn einzutreten.

"Ich wäre lieber in der Hölle als hier, vielleicht will Snape noch, dass ich ihm dankbar bin, dafür, dass er nichts gesagt hat.", dachte Harry ängstlich. "Wenn ich doch nur einfach tot umfallen könnte. Nein jetzt reichts aber Harry, ein Gryffindor läuft nicht einfach so vor etwas weg. Du schaffst das schon. Verfluchte Hermine!!"

Harry atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann klopfte er und trat ein.

Snape saß hinter seine Schreibtisch, als er Potter sah, sagte er mit kalter Stimme: "Setzen!" Harry gehorchte, er wagte es jedoch nicht Snape direkt anzusehen. Der Professor legte die Arbeiten, welche er gerade bearbeitet hatte zur Seite und holte stattdessen Potters Aufzeichnung hervor. Als Harry diese erkannte stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht und er begann zu schwitzen.

Snape warf die Pergamentrolle quer über den Tisch, direkt vor ihren Besitzer. Dieser nahm sie und wollte sie gerade in seiner Tasche verstauen, als Snape ihn aufforderte: "Lies vor, den zweiten Teil!" Jetzt sah Harry ihm das erste Mal wieder in die Augen.

"Warum, sie wissen doch was drin steht, Professor?", stammelte Harry verwirrt.

"Tu was ich dir sage Potter, sofort.", herrschte Snape ihn an.

"Das ist also Snapes Rache, das ist die vollkommne Demütigung, aber wieso nicht vor der ganzen Schule, wieso nur wir beide?" Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr, doch er gehorchte und entrollte langsam das Pergament. Er atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, und begann dann langsam und deutlich , wenn auch mit einem unüberhörbarem Zittern in der Stimme, zu lesen.

Ich wünschte, alle Barrieren würden einfach verschwinden. Als ich in sein Büro eintrat und ihn im Schatten stehen sah, lief es mir heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter. Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er drehte sich langsam um und sah mich diesen göttlichen Augen, aus denen alle Kälte verschwunden war, lange an. Ohne mich diesem Blick zu entziehen, stellte ich mich auf die Zehenspitzen um mich diesen wunderschönen Lippen zu nähern. Mit fast kindlicher Begeisterung stellte ich fest, dass dieser Mund mir ebenfalls leicht entgegenkam. Ein Kuss, viel zu aufregend und erregend, um ihn in Worte zu fassen. Doch nach...

"Das genügt!"

Harry sah verlegen auf. Ein merkwürdiges Glühen lag in den pechschwarzen Augen vor ihm, dass er nicht einordnen konnte.

"Nun Potter, ich warte!", hallte Snapes Simme bedrohlich durch den Raum.

Harry sah ihn fragend an: "Worauf?"

"Nicht mal du Potter kannst so dumm sein.", sagte Snape scharf. Harry verstand immer noch nicht, aber er hatte einen leisen Verdacht, oder war es eher eine Hoffnung. Aber das konnte unmöglich stimmen.

"Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen.", dachte Harry. Er griff nach seiner Tasche und stand auf. Doch bevor er auch nur einen einzigen Schritt machen konnte, herrschte ihn Snape an: "Wo willst du hin, wir sind hier noch lange nicht fertig? Ich warte immernoch, Potter." Da war es wieder, dieses Glühen in den Augen, es schien Harry unter einen Bann zu legen und bevor er wusste, was er tat, hatte er seine Tasche fallen gelassen und war langsam um den Schreibtisch gelaufen.

Er legte eine Hand unter Sapes Kinn und beugte sich zu ihm nach vorne. Ein Kuss, viel zu aufregend und erregend, um ihn in Worte zu fassen. Das war viel besser, als Harry sich das jemals vorgestellt hatte. Was stellten diese Lippen nur mit ihm an. Alle Gefühle, die er jemals empfunden hatte, schienen in ihm auf einmal zu explodieren: Angst, Lust, Verzweiflung, Hass, Liebe und so vieles mehr. Doch auf einmal verschwanden die Lippen, als Snape sich sanft von Harry löste, dieser sah ihn mit verschleiertem Blick an, als dieser Mund, der leicht nach Atem rang, sich bewegte: "Lies weiter!"

Die Worte kamen nur langsam in Harrys Kopf an, doch als er sie einmal verstanden hatte, hechtete er über den Tisch und griff nach dem Pergament.

Doch nach einiger Zeit war dieser Kuss nicht mehr genug. Ich riss ihm die störende Kleidung vom Leib um endlich diesen perfekten Körper berühren zu können.

Harry warf das Schriftstück zur Seite und stürzte sich auf Snape. Wie ein Irrer begann er an dessen Robe zu zerren, doch sie gab einfach nicht so nach, wie Harry es sich gewünscht hatte. Gequält stöhnte er auf and sah Snape an, der immernoch völlig gelassen dasaß und ihn mit leicht belustigtem Gesichtsausdruck zuschaute. In völliger Hast und mit zitternden Hände fing Harry an die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Als er endlich diese störende, seiner Meinung nach vollkommen sinnlose Erfindung beseitigt hatte, sah er sich Snapes Körper voller Stolz an. Er war ganz anders, als Harry es sich vorgestellt hatte, er war so viel besser. Harry setzte sich auf den Schoß des Professors und begann dessen Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken. Der Duft und der Geschmack dieser Haut war einfach zu perfekt, um ihm nicht zu verfallen. Auch Snape schien diese Behandlung nicht kalt zu lassen, denn unter Harry erweckte allmählich etwas sehr Entscheidendes für die weiteren Vorhaben, zum Leben. Harry verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen und lies seine Hände über Snapes Brustwarzen kreisen. Der Tränkemeister keuchte auf und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

"Weiterlesen, Potter!", brachte er mit einiger Anstrengung schließlich hervor.

Harry blieb auf dem Schoß sitzen und verrenkte sich fast nach dem Papier, doch er hatte nicht vor, diesen wundervollen Sitzplatz auch nur eine Sekunde lang zu verlassen. Als er es endlich erreicht hatte, suchte er schnell die richtige Stelle und las weiter.

Ich spüre, wie seine hungrigen Hände mir den Umhang vom Körper reißen. Noch während Harry las konnte er die hungrigen Hände und die Hilfe eines Zauberstabes fühlen. Und plötzlich war da nur noch Haut auf Haut. Voll Vorfreude las Harry schnell weiter. Ich gehe auf die Knie und umschließe mit meinem Mund seine gewaltige Erektion. Harry sah in die pechschwarzen Augen. Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue folgte, diese war für Harry Einladung genug und er ließ sich zu Boden gleiten. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund verspürte Harry den Drang, seinen Lehrer noch etwas leiden zu lassen. Mit seiner Zunge leckte er langsam über dessen Innenschenkel, ohne das pulsierende Organ, das vor ihm drohte aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Potter.", stieß Snape hervor. Harry schrak kurz zusammen, mit einem leisen Grinsen im Gesicht, leckte er jedoch endlich über Snapes Spitze. Diese umklammerte krampfhaft Harry Kopf und streckte seinen Unterleib willig Harrys Mund entgegen. Harry saugt und leckte , als hinge sein Leben davon ab und brachte Snape damit an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Doch beide wussten, dass es so nicht enden durfte, beide wussten, wie der Text weiterging.

Snape packte den Jungen, zog ihn hoch und warf ihn sanft auf den Schreibtisch. Er begann mit Händen und Zunge über den kleinen Körper zu wandern, wobei er sorgfältig darauf achtete, keine noch so kleine Stelle auszulassen. Wenn Snape etwas tat, dann tat er es richtig. Harry bebte unter diesen Berührungen und er hatte nicht die Kraft die Laute, die aus seinem Mund kamen zu bändigen. Snapes Hände glitten tiefer auf dem Körper, während sich seine Zunge wieder den Weg nach oben bahnte. Mit festem Griff umschloss Snapes Hand Potters zuckende Erektion. Harry bäumte sich auf und stöhnte: "Severus."

"Schublade.", keuchte ihm Snape leise ins Ohr, währens er zärtlich daran knabberte. Harry kam der Aufforderung nach und öffnete die Schreitischschublade unter ihm. Er fand auch sofort, was er dort suchte und zog das Gleitmittel hervor. Gerade als Harry die Tube öffnen wollte, riss Snape sie ihm aus der Hand und drehte ihn auf den Bauch. Etwas überrascht blieb Harry regungslos liegen, als er merkte, dass Snape seine Beine spreizte ließ er es zu. Ein diabolisches Grinsen huschte über Harrys Lippen.

"So rum stehts aber nicht in...", er brach den Satz ab, als Snape einen feuchten Finger in ihn schob und zog es vor stattdessen einfach nur laut zu stöhnen.

"Halt den Mund, Potter!", jetzt war es an Snape zu grinsen, wenn man das so nennen konnte. Zum ersten Finger gesellte sich ein zweiter und als diese beiden nicht mehr genügten, folgte ein dritter. Nun war es Harry völlig egal, wer wen, er wollte nur: "Mehr...bitte!"

Snape kam dieser Aufforderung nur allzu gerne nach, er selbst hätte es auch nicht mehr länger aushalten können. Er zog seine Finger zurück, was Harry einen enttäuschten Laut entlockte, und brachte sich in Position. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig stieß er zu, Snape musste dem Jungen ja nicht unnötig weh tun, nicht so jedenfalls, das war nicht seine Art. Als Snape sich vollenends in seinem Schüler versenkt hatte und er versuchte in einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus zu finden gelang es ihm nicht wirklich, denn Harry stieß sich ihm seinerseits immer wieder stark entgegen. Snape schlang einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte und hielt ihn fest, mit der anderen Hand umschloss er Harrys zuckendes Glied. Endlich fand Snape seinen eigenen Rhythmus und er stieß immer schneller und härter werdend tief zu, während er gleichzeitig Potters Organ massierte.

Mit einem Gefühl als würde Welt um sie herum zerfallen kam Snape endlich stark in Harry und nahm nur verschwommen war wie dieser ebenso stark in seine Hand spritzte. Vollkommen erleichtert und erschöpft sank Snape auf den kalten Boden und blieb dort, während Harry regungslos auf dem Schreibtisch liegen blieb.

Als Harrys Blut langsam wieder durch alle Körperteile floss, kroch er vom Tisch und legte sich ebenso auf den Fußboden, wobei er sich so nah wie möglich an seinen Lehrer kuschelte.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie so dagelegen hatte, aber langsam wurde es hier unten sehr kalt und vor allem unbequem. Mit etwas Mühe schaffte er es schließlich aufzustehen und er bemerkte, dass auch Snape es ihm gleich tat. Beide zogen sich stumm und ohne sich in Augen zu sehen schnell an.

"Geh jetzt!", das war das einzige was Snape jetzt noch für Harry übrig hatte und Harry befolgte diese Aufforderung. Er hatte jetzt wirklich nicht die Kraft mit Snape zu diskutieren, nicht nach diesem Abend und so verließ er mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schultern das Büro.

Ein paar Tage später fand Harry sich mit seinem Mitschülern in Snapes Klassenraum wieder. Der Tränkemeister triezte Harry wie gehabt, nur schien es diesem vollkommen egal zu sein, er war mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. Nach der Stunde hielt Snape die Schüler auf um ihnen die Hausaufgaben mitzuteilen.

"Ach und Potter den letzten Aufsatz wirst du noch mal schreiben." Harry sah ihn solange böse an, bis ihm ein Licht aufging, was doch ein paar Sekunden dauerte.

"War der erste nicht befriedigend genug?", fragte er mit einem scheinheiligem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", sagte Snape scharf, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass er es in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, dieses merkwürdige Glühen.

A/N: Wenn ihr mehr wollt reviewt mit bitte.


End file.
